


She Drives Me Crazy

by flickawhip



Series: Mickie James Imagines [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie needs you... and you love her...Written for the imagines blog





	She Drives Me Crazy

\- “Mickie?”  
\- You find her alone  
\- Hiding  
\- Crying into her arms  
\- Curled as tightly into herself as possible  
\- “Mickie... Sweetheart?”  
\- “Go away...”  
\- “No.”  
\- The word comes out sharply  
\- Almost angrily  
\- “Sweetheart... what happened?”  
\- “You just wanna laugh at me...”  
\- “No... No sweetheart.... No I don’t...”  
\- “Leave me alone....”  
\- “No. No way am I leaving the woman I love....”  
\- Oh. Oh you hadn’t meant to do that.   
\- Still, you don’t care.  
\- It’s true.  
\- “I’m not leaving you here alone...”  
\- “I’m just a... stupid... crazy... psycho mess...”  
\- She pauses  
\- Then adds  
\- “I’m old... I’m fat and now I’m just some skinny kid’s sidekick...”  
\- She has, at least, turned her head to look at you  
\- Tears running down her cheeks  
\- Miserable and hurt   
\- Rage fills you  
\- Building to an ever angrier feeling  
\- You push it down  
\- Hard  
\- You can beat those girls up later  
\- Right now Mickie needs you  
\- “Sweetheart...”  
\- Despite yourself you move to stroke her cheeks dry  
\- Your voice soft  
\- “I can feel.... her.... trying to get loose... the... psycho...”  
\- “So let her... Mickie...”  
\- You pause  
\- Take a deep breath then speak honestly  
\- “I can handle the Psycho... I can handle the Crazy Sweetheart.... I can handle the sidekick... I just want you.... All of you... I want to be there when you need me... I want to be yours...”  
\- It’s the most honest you’ve been in years  
\- “I love you...”  
\- She smiles hesitantly  
\- Her voice soft  
\- Almost meek  
\- “You do?”  
\- “Yes... Sweetheart... I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you.”  
\- She smiles again  
\- Honestly now  
\- Crawling into your lap  
\- Curling into you  
\- “You really love me...”


End file.
